candycrushfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart levels
Heart level or Fill the Hearts is one of the five level types in Candy Crush Friends Saga. Goal To win a heart level, the player must make the hearts move their ways along the track to the mold by matching candies next to them or using special candies' effect. The player earns ten points each time the heart moves. When all the hearts are filled, Sugar Crush is activated - fish, striped and wrapped candies are made for every move remaining, giving 3,000 points for each. Then each of them activates themselves. A player also has to reach a certain score requirement (for one star). This is usually trivial, due to the fact that if you complete the main level objective, you always have enough points for at least one star. Hearts Each heart has a route and a goal block. When the heart is being filled, it will move through the route and try to destroy objects in the route. The heart can be filled by: * Adjecant matching, candy fish, color bomb hitting adjecant candies: Add moving step by 1 each hit. * Striped candies, wrapped candies: Add moving step by 2 each hit. After the cascade ends, any filled heart will start to move. * Each heart can only move 5 steps each time, but if any cascade is caused after moving starts, this can cause another moving. When a heart moves, it will destroy any candy on the route and leave random normal candies behind. If the heart moves through weak blockers like ice and liquorice swirls, they will be destroyed completely. However, if it runs into a durable blocker (like Raspberry Twister Cake), it will bump into that blocker and deal 1 damage to it. A heart becomes "filled" once it reaches its own goal block. This will destroy the heart and the goal block together (and collect the gift box if tied to the block) and leave normal candies. Strategy *Put special candy in the path of the heart so they can set them off. *If the player has no moves to break blockers or it the hearts make special candy or collect the player's friends candy. *Always aim for the heart... They will clear the blockers as they move along their line. *Matching candy or hitting with a single fish will move it one square. Using other special candy except for fish candy without special candy combination, however, will move it two squares. **If regular candy or special candy effect hits the heart multiple times, then the heart will move several squares based on how many times the heart got hit. However, the heart will move up to 6 squares. *Using a wrapped candy fish combo will only hit the heart once but setting off a wrapped candy next to a heart will hit it twice. *Using a fish + color bomb combo could only hit each heart on the board once and the rest of the fish will just hit elsewhere. *There is no need to clear blockers since the hearts will do it for the player. *Try to make moves that hit more than one heart at once. *Use striped candy combos when the hearts line up. *Special Candies are always helpful. *Combine Special Candies: Color Bomb + Striped and Wrapped + Striped. *Use Special Candies to hit the areas the player can't reach or make a match in. *Using a Color Bomb also makes it easier to make the other Special Candies since it reduces one of the colors on the board. Trivia *This level type is exclusive in all King.com games. *The tile of hearts used to have a light-purple case around them. *When the hearts' paths are blocked by raspberry twister cakes while hearts are going to move, the cakes will be reduced a layer, but hearts are stuck in the same spot. In other words, in order to make the hearts guiding the goal, the player must remove the cakes. Gallery Category:Level types Category:Heart levels